


her happiness is all that matters.

by reforgettingeden



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Short Story, at least she's happy, idk what im doing pLs, like super short, sad gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reforgettingeden/pseuds/reforgettingeden
Summary: You said you'd be there. Where are you now?A short story in which Hyunjin still loves the girl who left her.





	her happiness is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i woke up at 5am i literally do not what im dOIng but enjoy this super short story :)

Something was different. Something had been different for quite some time now, it seemed. How could she not have seen it before? Was she that blinded by the love she felt for Heejin? Should she have realized it sooner? Was she to blame for the painful end?

Maybe she had just been slow. Too slow to realize Heejin’s distance. Too slow to realize Heejin’s fleeting glances. Too slow to realize the distance between them. She had been too damn slow and here she was now, staring at the girl she loved with someone else.

Someone else that made her happier than she’s ever been. Hyunjin felt that she should be glad. Glad that someone could put a smile on those beautiful lips. Deep down, she was heartbroken that it wasn’t her that could make her smile like that.

Hyunjin had been foolish enough to think someone as great as Heejin would remain in her life. Someone else was bound to sweep Heejin off her feet and away from Hyunjin. A prince in shining armor would always get the girl. A simple girl like Hyunjin wasn’t worthy of a princess.

For awhile, she sat there staring at the girl she once believed was hers. But had heejin ever been hers to begin with? Did Heejin ever really love her? She wouldn’t have left me so abruptly if she loved me, would she? Questions flooded Hyunjin’s mind, her head hurt. In an attempt to escape the questions, to escape the prince in shining armor, to escape Heejin, she ran.

_She’s not yours anymore Hyunjin. But she’s happy, and all that matters._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first time putting my writing out for everyone to see so please give me some feedback! i would love to learn how to write better or improve my writing style!


End file.
